The present invention is directed generally to a compression device for applying compression therapy to a body part of a wearer, more particularly a compression sleeve.
A major concern for immobile patients and like persons are medical conditions that form clots in the blood, such as, deep vein thrombosis (DVT) and peripheral edema. Such patients and persons include those undergoing surgery, anesthesia, extended periods of bed rest, etc. These blood clotting conditions generally occur in the deep veins of the lower extremities and/or pelvis. These veins, such as the iliac, femoral, popiteal and tibial return deoxygenated blood to the heart. For example, when blood circulation in these veins is retarded due to illness, injury or inactivity, there is a tendency for blood to accumulate or pool. A static pool of blood may lead to the formation of a blood clot. A major risk associated with this condition is interference with cardiovascular circulation. Most seriously, a fragment of the blood clot can break loose and migrate. A pulmonary emboli can form from the fragment potentially blocking a main pulmonary artery, which may be life threatening. The current invention can also be applied to the treatment of lymphedema.
The conditions and resulting risks associated with patient immobility may be controlled or alleviated by applying intermittent pressure to a patient's limb, such as, for example, a leg to assist in blood circulation. For example, sequential compression devices have been used, such as the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,804 (Hasty). Sequential compression devices are typically constructed of two sheets of material secured together at the seams to define one or more fluid impervious bladders. Tubes extending from the bladders are connected to a fluid source for applying sequential pressure around a patient's body parts for improving blood return to the heart. The tubes are connected to the bladders by molded port connectors that are welded to the bladders. The connectors add additional components to the device, increasing cost. The connectors are generally stiff, causing discomfort when pressed against the skin of the wearer. Further, the connectors must be carefully positioned and oriented during design and final assembly.